


Just Stay That Way (The Way You Are)

by Moonharvester_00



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Anxiety Attacks, BTS HATES KOOKIE, Depression, GOT7 LOVES KOOKIE, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: 4 years of Abuse4 year of an unrequited love4 years of fearing love4 years of hateIt took 4 years to break him, 4 months to find out, 4 weeks to move him, 4 days to love him, 4 hours to save him, 4 minutes to hug him, 4 seconds to kiss him. And even after all the hate he had gone through Jeon Jungkook still found it in him to love them back.Jeon Jungkook debuted in 2013 at the age of 15, he fell in love with them, they tore him apart. At 19 it only takes 4 months into the year to figure out that for 4 years they have been hurting him. After that It only took 4 weeks to find a suitable home, 4 days to get all of his appointments booked and ready for him to start a new life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my best friend who had a plotline for this but not the time nor capacity to write this story. There are going to be gory bits so just be careful on what you want to read. There might be some triggering parts of this story. As someone who has gone through their own personal hell, created by themselves a lot of this is taken from those experiences. Including any and all anxiety/panic attacks. There are some attempts to end his life also which I have gone through. Things that I have experienced that I have kept hidden away from world will be implemented into this story. I am sorry if it becomes too much for some of you. 
> 
> ***** WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK******

It was only when Jungkook felt one of many harsh slaps across his face did he snap from his reverie. He had been trying to ignore the outside world and Yoongi slapping him. Yoongi must have asked him a question, which in itself is unusual, but the fact that Jungkook didn't answer only made it that much more unusual to the others. In any and all other cases Jungkook's love for his hyungs demanded his utmost respect towards them in which if he was asked a question he would answer. Yoongi caught his jaw in a firm, harsh grip. Jungkook forced his eyes to open and slid them over to lock onto his hyungs' eyes. Yoongi said nothing, he was making sure Jungkook was conscious. Jungkook's eyes watered. 

"Who do you belong to slut?" Yoongi asked, a malicious smirk covering his face.

"Y-you hyung," Jungkook struggled to get out between smushed together cheeks," I belong to you, to B-bangtan."

Yoongi released his face with a mumbled, 'good boy.' He stood and walked away from Jungkook, Jin ran over immediately and started cleaning his wounds, "Tch, Kookie you should have just kept your mouth closed in the first place." Jin fussed. This too, was unusual, Jin rarely fussed over the small cuts Yoongi made on his face. He normally just went right into covering up the bruises left behind from the rings, and multiple blows. Jungkook sometimes he forgets why he loves his hyungs he questions it, out loud and it's in these moments that Yoongi, or sometimes Namjoon will teach him again. The pain is what Jungkok enjoys the most anymore, at first he hated it, now he prefers it to anything else. Especially when they get up to what they know should stay behind closed doors. 

Jungkook and the other maknaes could walk right out, Jin too. However, the fear creeps in that maybe others will never love him. In fact, Jungkook is now afraid to love anyone else. All of his friends were pushed out of his life with the words 'All I need is Bangtan, I want Bangtan.' To Yoongi's joy and amusement the minute Jungkook realized that even if he did have friends he couldn't tell them about this Yoongi came in with all his smooth charisma and charm and took over. All of his abuse wouldn't settle in as abuse until it was too late. It didn't hit him until his priorities focused on making his hyungs happy that Jungkook realized it was too late to climb back out. Yoongi knew him and even though this is abuse it was comfortable it was the way he had been doing things for the last four years. So at this point Junkook realizes it only took four years to notice that the pain is not the way he should be treated. 

Even now when Jungkook's sitting in his room running through his nighttime routine that he is anticipating the older male to walk in, take control. Jungkook was always waiting for the moment that Yoongi, or Namjoon, or even Hoseok will come in, push him on to the bed and do unspeakable things, then after they're through Jungkook has to get up and clean up after it all. He never realized that all of this was actually affecting his mental stabilitly it never once occurred to him, that this was detrimental to his health.

"Slut!" That was Namjoon. Jungkook set his things down and walked into the room that Namjoon was in, "Y-you called for m-me, Sir" 

"I did."

"How can I be of service to you, Sir?" His whole being submitted to him immediately, his love was deterred down a dark path. Jungkook wasn't even sure that you could call this love, but he did. Why did he give in so easily? 

"I want you to give me a show pleasure me, Whore!" A nasty half smile crooked on his lips. Just as the words left Namjoon's mouth, Jungkook's mind helpfully supplied him with, ' Whore means that I'm getting paid! I don't see any money!' Jungkook slowly pulled off his shirt making stretch over his ribs and up his arms teasingly letting him only see a little at a time. 

"Kookie!" Another yell, Namjoon growled and Jungkook quickly pulled his t-shirt on and ran to the other end of the dorm. Jungkook could still feel Namjoon's predatory glare on his back and could practically hear the greasy, slick smirk slide up and rest on his normally handsome face. Suddenly, Namjoon's face went from handsome and intelligent to predatory and animalistic. Jungkook absolutely hated that damned smirk. Jungkook wasn't sure why they treated him like they did, but this wasn't your normal love this was a toxic love. A love that is like poison underneathe your skin slowly intoxicicating every inch of you until you willingly submit to the flames that have been increasing in your mind, body, and a wall is built up around your heart. 

It slowly tears away at the stability in your mind, leaves you sinking, drowning, in your own depression, asking questions like 'Why did it happen to me?', 'What did I do?' and most likely you didn't do anything you were just there when the water started rising in the tub. It leaves you dangling off the side of a cliff thousands of feet from the rocks below that could lead to your ultimate demise, could lead to you forgetting everthing you once loved. It leaves you hanging there, but it won't let you let go, and won't pull you up. So you're left suspended in the suffocating air of your anxieties and insecurities leaves you to turn to them administrator of this toxic relationship. This realtionship that is as addictive as it is dangerous. 

This love that gets physical, leaves bruises behind and mars beautiful faces. An emotional love that changes the very nature of the one who was so unlucky to have happened to be ensnared in the trap. It's like being in a spiders web that no one can help you out of or digging yourself a grave just small enough for you to get in it, but when you turn to get out you can't because no it's too big. That is the toxic love Jungkook is trapped in, and it's only taken him four years to realize it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sometime in March, a normal day; he had been doing everything asked of him. Dance practice was going smoothly and he hadn't drawn attention to himself. Yoongi slid up to him during the break and smirked at the semi-hidden fear in his eyes. Yoongi leaned in and licked the shell of his ear, "Little Bitch, don't think I haven't been watching, if you tease us- well lets just say, it's almost as if you are just asking to be fucked in front of all of us. " Jungkook shivered he didn't like the sound of that. Yoongi only gave his demonetizing smirk before walking away, Jungkook's hyung's were all staring some with pity and the rest with a maniacal grin.

It had moved on into April, and that is when shit hit the ceiling. It was one night when they had gotten home from dance practice late and none of his hyungs felt like torturing him, for which he was grateful. The doorbell rang not moments after they had all gone to bed. Namjoon had gotten up and answered the door. 

"Hello, hyung-nim"

"Namjoon-ah I wish you to bring your maknae here before me" Bang PD-nim's voice rang out. As if Jungkook had materialized out of thin air, he was standing before Bang PD-nim. Bang looked him over cautiously and if he hadn't looked a second time he would've passed right over the bruise sitting in the crook of neck.

"What is this?" Bang said very lowly.

"It is a love bite, sir" Namjoon answered.

"More like a bite straight from hell, look at this," Bang turned to Sejin, "Did you know anything about this?" Sejin shook his head so fast it was almost comical, almost. The bite was about an inch in diameter and was a deep purple almost black. Marks from teeth and cut through the skin and by the looks of it no one had cleaned it up. That's how they had found out about the abuse and rape. They had actually come to ask Namjoon if they could borrow their maknae for a video of another idol. To which, even after Namjoon had watched as his property, or so he had claimed him, leave he still answered no that Taehyung and/or Jimin could handle the video better than Jungkook. That was the end of Bangtan's "Golden Maknae." It was the end of the abuse. Namjoon and the others were forced to take therapy starting immediately and Jungkook, was to be relocated. It had only taken them 4 years to break him, and 4 months for them to find out.

Jungkook was thankful for that night. Even though right now he was sleeping in Bang PD-nim's house, on his couch no less, he was grateful to get away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

After sleeping on his producer's worn, shagged couch, Jungkook had been given news that he would be moved to another group and that in time he would debut with them. Jungkook was given two days to collect his things out of the back Bang PD-nim's car before he decided that using a van to transport Jungkook would be best. 

Upon ariving in the center of Seoul, Jungkook looked in shock as he was standing in front of JYP dorm buildings. His eyes slid over to Bang, 

"Why are we here?"

"Jungkook, out of careful consideration and evaluation, we have decided the best place for you to be is with close groupmates GOT7."

Jungkook's eyes widened he hadn't seen any of then in so long, in fact the last time had been before the entire 'scandal' blew to size proportions of a whale. Bang looked at Jungkook's pale, skinny form and reached for his bag. Jungkook watched as the latter stepped in front of him leading him into the JYP dorms.

Jungkook could see certain doors that led to other bands dorms, but it was easy to tell which one belonged to GOT7. The noise level was one that exceed eardrum busting level. Jungkook smiled they were always making him smile. 

It had only taken him 4 weeks to move in, 4 months to be found, 4 years to be noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

The minute Jungkook stepped inside the GOT7 dorm the room went quiet and seven heads popped out from around the corner. Jungkook remembered just how much he had missed his friends. There was a shout of "Kookie!" that could probably be heard all the way down the rest of the dorms. 

Jungkook held his arms open as he heard the "herd of elephants" come stomping towards him. He was awaiting the impact of hardwood floors on his frail body, but it never came. Instead, seeeing how frail his body was, they hugged him one by one.

Jinyoung reached over and grabbed the bags from the floor. JYP PD-nim and Bang PD-nim watched as the eight boys interacted. A smile graced both of their faces. Jinyoung shuffled on inside further and showed Jungkook where to put his shoes. 

"He's much worse than we originally though," JB commented.

"Unfortunately, so we ask that you love him," JYP said fervor in his eyes.

"Of course we will." Mark said. 

With that reassurance JYP and Bang left. Jungkook was settled in, and ready to spend his life with his best friends.

As the others were readying his room, Jungkook's phone buzzed, he picked it up off of the table and turned on the screen. Jungkook knew that come what may he was happy, until he read the text.

Don't think of forgetting us!

Jungkook was horrified, how did they get his number, he was sure that when he had moved out that it was the end of the torture and pain, but he guessed he was wrong. 

Before he could reply to the text his phone was plucked from his hand and shut off. Jungkook turned and Yugyeom stood behind him. Yugyeom's eyes were steeled over in hate and Jungkook's sheened over in fear and regret. 

"Don't" Yugyeom said firmly, watching Jungkook open and shut his mouth like a gaping fish. Yugyeom wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. 

"It's gonna be ok! Ok?"

And Jungkook realized 3 days later that it had only taken them 4 days to love him. 4 weeks to move him. 4 months to find out. And 4 years to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

The text had sent the boys in to a frenzy, and they contacted JYP PD-nim and Bang PD-nim, both were shocked how could they even get his phone number. They didn't really want to know details but they were concerned to say the least. 

Jungkook hadn't gotten anymore messages like that one yet built the fear set in and pushed his mind to exhaustion. The dark waters that lay right below the cliff he was hanging from seemed so inviting in that instance. Fortunately, for him, Mark and the others were so close to getting him to safety. 

Have you ever heard the saying karma is a bitch, well they were right, Bangtan was shut down, their sales plummeted after the scandal was all over the news one morning. Jungkook was glad for the payback, but still something just wasn't right. How were they only getting a slap on the wrist. 

In that sense Jungkook was furious, but nevertheless he was happier than he'd been in years. Then Jungkook's nightmares kicked in, at first he would wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Then progressed into barely containing scream after scream of terror. Panic attacks were next and one night it happened Jinyoung woke to the sounds of a whimper he got up and went too the source of the noise. 

"Hey are you ok in there?" Jinyoung jiggled the doorknob. There's no answer. He repeated the process several times before, leaving to retrieve a key to the door. Upon opening it he, Jungkook in a hug and hummed quietly in his ear. Shortly after starting his ministrations Jungkook calmed and settled into Jinyoung's embrace. 

Jungkook realized even more now. It only took them 4 hours to save him, 4 days too love him, 4 weeks to move him, 4 months to find out, and 4 years too notice.


	6. Chapter 6

After the nightmares had calmed, Jungkook had found that what he most wanted was physical affection, yes Jungkook held their hands, and kissed them but he had never been properly cuddled, snuggled, or even hugged. 

When he had something Youngjae about it the older male just blinked owlishly at him. They were still apprehensive too try anything though, setting as he had reacted to touch, through so many other things. 

Youngjae told the others members Jungkook's problem they immediately devised a plan to Jungkook properly. So of course when they got home that is exactly what they proceeded too do. 

When Jungkook, woke up on Saturday he was swaddled in not only the blanket, butt he was also wrapped up underneath someone else's arm. Jungkook, tried to escape but out was just too tough to get Jackson's arm off of him. There was a shutter of a camera Jungkook turned towards the door BamBam was standing there holding a Polaroid camera in one hand and shaking a picture with his free one. 

"Nice of you to join the world of the living again," BamBam snickered. Jungkook only smiled mischeiviously and made his way out from Jackson's arm. He crawled down of the bed and ran towards BamBam. BB took off running through the house, "Give it here.

"Come on them I wager you can't get it from me in the next fve minutes.   
"Fine I bet that you can't beat me at arm wrestling , use.me however need me.Jungkook was enveloped in a hug.

4 minutes to hug him, 4 hours to save him, 4days to love him, 4 weeks to move him 4 months to notice and 4 years to break him.


	7. Chapter 7

After the nightmares had calmed, Jungkook had found that what he most wanted was physical affection, yes Jungkook held their hands, and kissed them but he had never been properly cuddled, snuggled, or even hugged. 

When he had something Youngjae about it the older male just blinked owlishly at him. They were still apprehensive too try anything though, setting as he had reacted to touch, through so many other things. 

Youngjae told the others members Jungkook's problem they immediately devised a plan to Jungkook properly. So of course when they got home that is exactly what they proceeded too do. 

When Jungkook, woke up on Saturday he was swaddled in not only the blanket, butt he was also wrapped up underneath someone else's arm. Jungkook, tried to escape but out was just too tough to get Jackson's arm off of him. There was a shutter of a camera Jungkook turned towards the door BamBam was standing there holding a Polaroid camera in one hand and shaking a picture with his free one. 

"Nice of you to join the world of the living again," BamBam snickered. Jungkook only smiled mischeiviously and made his way out from Jackson's arm. He crawled down of the bed and ran towards BamBam. BB took off running through the house, "Give it here.

"Come on them I wager you can't get it from me in the next fve minutes.   
"Fine I bet that you can't beat me at arm wrestling , use.me however need me.Jungkook was enveloped in a hug.

4 minutes to hug him, 4 hours to save him, 4days to love him, 4 weeks to move him 4 months to notice and 4 years to break him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sad this is the final chapter omg this was amazing to see how you all loved the story I thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart. Here goes nothing.

Jungkook had found help and comfort in the arms of GOT7 as he fell in love, he had learned to love, hug, kiss and a multitude of other things. He was sad about what had brought him here but happy for the end result. Bangtan was no longer in his worries, all he cared about was the beautiful brown headed girl in his arms, and the loving family he was surrounded by. 

"Kook-ah?" 

"Yes?" A pair of arms enveloped his waist and a chin was set on his shoulder. Jungkook sighed as he put Junsil down in the crib and turned to JB. 

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," He said quietly, this was the day he would finally see them again after a year and a half of ignoring their existence, he would see them eye to eye. 

Jungkook stood at the gates of the prison, the men escorted him, JB, and Mark into the visitor's area, "Wait here!" They sat at the table they had been put in front of. The seven of them came out in a line and sat down facing the three. A maniacal grin was cast upon Taehyung's face. 

"Look what the slut brought with him." Mark growled lowly and place his hand on Jungkook's thigh. Tae's head lowered, the grin he had been adorning only moments ago was now a frown, deep confusion, hurt, and uncontrolled rage clouded his dark eyes. He looked ready to kill. Jungkook took a deep breath and all attention was brought to him. "Namjoon I have something to say, I am officially leaving Bangtan,"

The entire table stiffened bodies rigid besides Jungkook, eyes wide JB and Mark turned to him. "I am also, taking back the clothes from my room, and all rights you have over me have been legally terminated. If even step one foot in a ten yard radius of me or one of them I'll know." 

Jungkook loved all of them, it only took 4 seconds to kiss him, 4 minutes to hug him, 4 days to love him, 4 weeks to move him, 4 months to save him, and 4 years for them to notice he had broken. but he wouldn't trade it for any love story ever.


End file.
